Family Around
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: "I'm perfectly fine dear, I've just been working later than usual." The Headmistress answered softly. Although it was clear the red head didn't believe a word she said, she was glad that she didn't push her further on the subject. How could you tell someone that the reason you were losing sleep was because you had feelings for them?
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

_Family Around_ was written by **LeaMicheleLove**, and with their permission, I have expanded the original story and added to it.

So please don't waste your time with telling me I plagiarised, I'm just going to laugh and send you a link to this page.

Thank you.

Refreshingly Original.


	2. Where're the Teachers?

**Family Around**

**Where're the Teachers?**

* * *

This was not what she expected she would be doing when she decided to go to Magix for the afternoon. While not that un-ordinary since arriving to Alfea, Bloom found that running after someone through the mall was quickly becoming a habit. Although, she had to admit, she never thought she'd be running after someone because they'd just kidnapped her teachers. Nope, definitely not what she'd thought she'd be doing. Running around the corner, she let out a growl when she couldn't find the man she'd been following. Letting out a huff, she spun around and ran back outside where she quickly transformed. She didn't bother searching the streets, but she did look below her as she headed back to Alfea on the off chance she might spot the kidnapper. She couldn't believe that she was the only one to see what had happened. She would have thought that others would have tried to help, but no one did. They just kept on going about their business, as if nothing out of the usual had happened. Sometimes she really wondered about the people she was surrounded by.

It didn't take her long to make it back to the school, not when she was forcing herself to fly as fast as her wings would allow her. Flying over the courtyard, she spotted her friends, exactly where she'd left them when she'd decided to go into town. Swooping down, she landed lightly beside Tecna.

"Bloom, you've returned." The magenta haired fairy said, looking at her impassively, "We did not expect you back for another one point two hours."

Breathing deeply, Bloom looked at the technology fairy and shook her head, "The teachers from all three schools were kidnapped." The four girls gasped, "I chased after the man, but I lost him in the crowd."

"We gotta do something!" Musa cried, jumping up from where she was sitting on the edge of the fountain. "We gotta help them!"

Beside her, Stella whined, "But I just got my hair done!"

"Musa's right," Flora agreed, her soft voice a welcome change from the Solarians shrill one, "We can't just leave them."

Bloom smiled slightly at her friends, "Tecna, can you find them?" She asked, looking at her friend.

"It will take some time." She answered, "To much time to leave the schools unattended. Once the students realize the teachers are gone, there will be problems." She said, looking at Bloom coolly.

Nodding at her friends logic, she turned to the rest of the group, "Right, Stella you and Musa go over to Cloud Tower, Flora, Red fountain. Tecna and I'll stay here and look for the teachers."

Musa and Flora nodded, both chorusing together, "Right," While Stella moaned about having to go to that dark dank dungeon of a school. Rolling her eyes at the blonde princess, Musa grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her along. "Come on."

Turning her back to the three, Bloom looked at Tecna, "What do you need to find them?" She asked seriously.

Arching a brow, the technology fairy said plainly, "Time."

Bloomed pursed her lips, _'The one thing we don't have.'_

* * *

Together Bloom and Tecna worked on tracing the magical signatures of the teachers. Well, Tecna worked on finding them, Bloom was trying to stay calm. They had only just narrowed down the general area of where the teachers were taken when Blooms cell rang. Flipping it open, she answered far more harshly then she intended too.

"What is it Stel?"

"_They have me washing their clothes!"_

Frowning, Bloom pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it before speaking into it once more, "Where's Musa?"

"_I don't know!" _The girl cried loudly, _"She left me to deal with them by myself. She's probably off shopping or with Flora having fun with the boys!"_

Growing impatient with the princess, Bloom growled, "Deal with it Stel," before slamming her finger down on the end button. Quickly dialing Flora's number, she pushed the phone in between her shoulder and ear, looking over Tecna's as her fingers flew over the key pad of her computer.

"_Bloom?"_

In the background, Bloom could hear loud music and several voices shouting over each other, almost drowning out her friends soft voice.

"Is Musa with you?" She asked, cutting to the chase as she watched the screen zoom in once more of the map of the area surrounding the city.

"_No. Why? Is everything okay at Cloud Tower? Do you want me to go over and check it out?"_

Bloom shook her head, forgetting for a second that her friend couldn't see her. "No, you stay there. Stella can handle it." She paused for a second, "But try to get in contact with Musa, she's gone AWOL."

"_Okay."_

Nodding, Bloom hung up her cell, dropping it on the desk beside Tecna just as the girl spoke.

"I found them. They're being held in a cave not too far from Magix." She said, moving aside to let Bloom see.

"How'd you find them?" She asked, frowning at the flashing red dot on the screen.

"As Ms Faragonda is a fairy-witch hybrid, she has a unique signature that makes it easier to pinpoint. It took longer than expected because of the cave. The walls must block the energy signatures."

"Right, I'm going after them." She transformed, clipping her cell to her skirt, "You stay here and try to keep Alfea in one piece."

Standing up, Tecna frowned, "That is not logical. We would have a greater chance at success if both of us go."

Bloom shook her head as she made her way to the balcony, "Someone needs to stay here." She said before darting up into the air, "If you can, find out where Musa is. Coordinate with Flora."

Standing on the balcony from her room, Tecna sighed, "Nobody listens to logic."


	3. To the Rescue

**To the Rescue**

* * *

Standing in front of the mouth of the cave, Bloom swallowed around the lump in her throat. Although it was only just past one, the sun's light didn't reach any further than a few feet into the cave, leaving the fairy worried. She had no doubt that the teachers would be tied up, basically leaving most of them powerless to defend themselves, but also leaving them in the dark, stripping them even further of their power. So holding out her hand, she formed a small flame and stepped into the cave, being mindful of the sharp rocks under her feet. _'This is ridiculous.' _She thought, looking at the ground, _'Being barefoot isn't practical, not when fighting. The first thing I do after this is over, is finding a way to-'_ She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of voices up ahead. Making the flame even smaller, she crept up around the bend of the cave and peered around.

What she saw horrified her. Locked in a small cell were the teachers, but only some were tied up like she had thought, the rest were all standing up against the far wall, holding back Du Four, who was struggling with everything she had to get free. But what made her snap was the fact that the man she had chased through the mall was standing there, laughing at them.

Growling, she pushed herself forward, calling out loudly, "Oi ugly!"

Straightening up, the light haired man turned to face her, "Huh?"

Pulling her arm back, Bloom jumped at him, letting her fist fly, the small fire ball encasing her hand. The sound of the cartilage in his nose breaking filled the small area, followed by his howls of pain. Not giving him a chance to recover, Bloom kicked him, sending him into the wall. As he pushed himself back up, Bloom let out a groan, "You don't know when to give up, do you?" She asked as she once more sent a blast of fire at him.

In the cell, the teachers tied up struggled to get free, wanting to help their student, but no matter how much they tried, they couldn't. The knots were just too tight. Finally giving up, Faragonda called out as the red head ducked the boulder being thrown at her. "Be careful Bloom, he's a vampire!"

'_Fan-bloody-tastic.' _Bloom thought sarcastically as she spun around the small blast sent her way. She had notice quite quickly that the man preferred to use brute strength rather than magic, and considering how weak the blasts were, she wasn't all that surprised. Jumping up as yet another boulder was tossed at her; she hovered for a moment before shooting towards the man, using his surprise to her advantage. Diving straight at him, she turned at the last moment and lashed out with her foot, kicking him square in the jaw. The man flew backwards, landing with a solid thump. She waited a few moments to see if he got up once more. When he didn't, she flew to the cell and threw the door open, barely recognising that it wasn't locked.

Dashing in, she crouched beside Faragonda and set to work on the barbed wire binding her hands and feet to the chair. Glancing behind her, she nodded towards the open door, "See if there are any bandages or antiseptic ointment." She ordered, passing over the red eyes staring back at her.

Although she did as she was told, Griffin, as well as the twins, was greatly amused by the teen ordering them about. Very few would even think of trying, let alone actually do it.

Having freed the Headmistress' hands, she looked up at her, "Can you do your feet?"

Even though her wrists were bleeding, staining the sleeves of her blouse, the older woman nodded, "Untie the others."

Nodding, Bloom moved onto the next teacher, making short work of the wire as it was tied the same way as Faragonda's had been. As she had before, she asked Elditrude if she could do her feet, to which she agreed and she moved on, soon having everyone free. Looking around, she found that Faragonda was healing everyone's wrists, although her own were left bleeding. Shaking her head, she turned to Griffin, holding out her hand. The witch dropped the small roll of bandages into the waiting hand and stepped back, joining the others in standing as far away from the group as possible.

Walking over to the Headmistress, she ripped a piece of cloth from her top, quickly ripping it in half. Looking up at the older fairy, she ordered softly, "Hands."

Doing as told, the fairy-witch hybrid watched as the red head carefully put the strips from her top around her wrist, covering the rather deep scratches, before wrapping the bandages around them.

"There," She said, tying the last one gently, "All done."

Smiling, Faragonda lowered her arms, "Thank you Bloom."

Nodding, Bloom turned to the rest of the teachers, "Right, can you lot see? Because once we leave this area, it's nothing but black and I don't have the energy to light the way."

Glancing at one another, the turned nodded slowly with Griselda speaking up, "Yes, we can see."

"Good, you're up front." She said, gesturing to the door, "Let's go before sleeping beauty wakes up."

Nodding, Griselda walked out, the others following her closely. Quickly, the others followed as well, each making sure to walk beside someone in the dark tunnel. Being the last to leave, Bloom looked up at Faragonda and smiled, "Guess you and I are bringing up the rear."

"That's what she said!" One of the female teachers called, followed by a loud, "Ow!"

Frowning, Bloom glanced up the tunnel, "What?"

Shaking her head, Faragonda grasped Blooms hand and walked out of the cell, "That was Elditrude, most likely hit by her sister, Zarathustra or by Griffin."

Bloom laughed, "Ha, serves her rig-Ahhh!"

Feeling the hand in her own disappear, Faragonda spun around, but couldn't see anything, "Bloom!"


	4. Awakenings

**Awakenings**

* * *

Groaning softly, Bloom forced herself to open her eyes. When the world came into focus, she looked around her, her bright blue eyes settling on the sleeping form of the Headmistress beside her, holding her hand. Sighing, she flipped her hand and laced her fingers through the sleeping fairy's. Looking up at the ceiling, she squinted, noting that her eyes hurt. Giving up on ignoring the pain, she closed her eyes once more and listened to Faragonda's even breathing, letting it lull her into a light sleep.

Not too long later, Faragonda started to wake. She squeezed the hand she held before sitting up with a sigh. Not realizing that her movement had woken Bloom once more, she carefully raised the hand she held and kissed it lightly, "I'm so sorry Bloom." She whispered, leaning her forehead against the hand she now held in both her own.

Eyes still closed, the red head waited a few moments, simply enjoying the sensation of the older woman holding her hand before 'waking up'. Groaning again, she turned her head towards the Headmistress.

Faragonda sat up straight "Bloom?"

"Ms Faragonda?" She mumbled, not needing to fake the dry throat.

Bloom opened her eyes again, prepared this time for the brightness, but she still couldn't help but squint.

Faragonda noticed and quickly shut the large window and drew the curtains. "Is that better dear?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to Bloom.

Pushing herself up, Bloom's surprised at how easy she finds it considering she just woke up, "Yes, thank you Ms Faragonda."

Smiling, Faragonda clasped her hands together in her lap, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." The red head replied, looking around her with a frown. She didn't recognise the room they were in, "Where am I?"

Cheeks stained pink, Faragonda looked around nervously, "Well you see dear…" She sighed, "How much do you remember Bloom?"

"Following the others down the tunnel is the last thing I can remember." Bloom said, unconsciously running her hand over the one Faragonda had been holding.

"Well, before we made it outside dear, you were attacked and bitten."

Bloom frowned, "But that doesn't explain where I am."

Faragonda's cheeks darkened even more, "Well, we didn't know how you would react after being turned, so I had you brought here."

"And here is?"

"My quarters."

* * *

"So basically," Bloom said sometime later, sitting up comfortably in the large bed, "I'm still me, but my senses and strength have become better."

"In a nutshell, yes." Faragonda said, nodding.

"Can I still eat food?"

"Of course." The Headmistress laughed at the relieved look the red head got, "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

Bloom nodded hesitantly, her long bangs bouncing with the movement, "C-Can I tell my friends?"

Smiling at the teen, Faragonda reached out and rubbed her hand comfortingly over her leg, "Of course dear, if that is what you wish."

The girls shoulders relaxed.

"But I do think you should have a room to yourself for now, just until you have a better grasp on being a vampire."

Seeing the reasoning behind the suggestion, even though it went unsaid, Bloom nodded. She didn't want to endanger her friends.

"I also think it'd be best for you to have private lessons with the others."

When the young fairy didn't say anything, Faragonda reached out, taking her hand in her own, "I know this must be confusing for you Bloom-"

Bloom shook her head, "It's not," She cut in, smiling slightly at the look of surprise on the older woman's face, "It's just a lot to take in. I can't room with my friends because I might hurt them, private lessons to control my increased strength," She sighed, "Yesterday I was a normal student, well as normal as I could be being the lost Princess of Domino." She chuckled.

Smiling, Faragonda gave the hand she held a gentle squeeze, "How about this, why don't you join me for tea after your lessons, if you want to talk you can, and if not, you don't have to." She offered.

Looking at her Headmistress, Bloom smiled, "I think I'd like that."

* * *

Two weeks later, Bloom sat across from Faragonda quietly sipping from the small china cup in her hand. Every second day she joined the Headmistress for tea, and true to her word, she didn't make her talk if she didn't want to. Looking down into her cup, she sighed. Every time her friends saw her, they asked her what happened and why she wasn't rooming with them anymore, the loudest being Stella. She wanted to tell her friends what had happened when she rescued the teachers, but she wasn't sure how they'd react to the news.

"I think I'm going to tell them."

"Oh?" Faragonda asked, resting her own cup in its saucer, "What's stopping you?"

Bloom shrugged, "Nerves I guess."

Smiling, the white haired fairy leant back into her seat, "You don't have to tell them dear, but if you do, make sure it's because you want too, not because they're pressuring you into answering their questions."

Looking up, Bloom smiled, but even she knew it wasn't convincing, so she let it drop and looked back down at her tea.

* * *

That night after dinner, Bloom pulled aside her friends and told them everything that had happened. Although she had hoped they would take it well, she wasn't surprised when Stella blew up, shouting for her to get away from them. She had thought the Solarian Princess would react like that, but she'd never thought she'd cast her aside so quickly and permanently by ordering her to never speak to them again. So she had run, hoping that they hadn't seen the tears running down her cheeks.

Fortunately for the red head, not that far away stood Griselda. Having heard everything, the Deputy turned and re-entered the school, heading straight for the teacher's lounge. The family needed to hear this. After she told them what she heard, she had no doubt that the Winx would be in for a hard year.


	5. Family

**Family**

* * *

Blooms first private lesson a few days after telling the girls what had really happened in the cave was an odd experience. While she got along well with her teachers, she had never expected to be treated so casually. It felt like they had been friends for years with how comfortable she felt around them. But what really surprised her was Griselda; she had personally asked Bloom if she wanted to warm up with her before they started.

"I heard what they said."

Bloom was pulled away from watching the other new vampires stretch by the sound of the deputy's voice. Turning to face her, she hummed, "Hmm?"

"Yesterday, when you told your friends." She smiled sympathetically when the red head looked away, "I thought you should know that I told the others, they're none too pleased with how they handled your news."

"I guess as teachers they'd see it as bullying." Bloom mumbled, pulling her arm across her front.

Griselda shook her head, her short brown hair swishing back and forth, "It's more than that Bloom." She looked out over the people she considered her family, "We all know what it's like to be singled out for something beyond our control." She whispered sadly, remembering each tale she had been told over the years, "That's why, if you wish, you are more than welcome to join us, whenever you wish."

Looking up at the taller woman, Bloom gave her a wobbly smile, "Really?" She asked, uncertainty colouring her suspicious wet eyes.

"Yes."

Before she knew what was happening, Griselda found her arms full of the red head. Surprised by the action, it took her a few seconds to return the hug.

Turning her head to hide her tears, Bloom whispered a soft, "Thank you."

Smiling, Griselda kept her tight hold on the girl as the others walked over, "Whether you like it or not Bloom, you're part of our family now."

As the other joined in, each carefully wrapping their arms around the two, Bloom laughed, feeling the pain of losing her friends slip away, "I think I like the sound of that."

* * *

After the lesson, Bloom walked along side Griselda. Although she was walking at a normal pace, inside she was jumping in joy. All she wanted to do was run to Faragonda and tell her everything that happened. But running off would be rude, especially as Griselda was talking to her. Pulling her attention away from what happened, she focused on the words coming from the be-speckled woman's mouth.

"-strong, but I think with a little practice, you'll be able to fight for longer." She turned to look at her, not that surprised to see the confused expression on the young woman's face. "You heard nothing of what I said, did you."

Blushing, Bloom offered a small smile, "No, not really."

Huffing, Griselda rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to hide her own smile, "I said, I think we can increase your magical strength. You fight very well, but you tire easily. If you want, I could help with that."

Eyes widening, Bloom nodded her head excitedly, "Yes!" She cried, startling a few of the other students around, "I would love that, thank you!"

This time Griselda expected the hug. Wrapping her arms around the red head once more, she laughed happily, surprising the students. "You're welcome Bloom."

Pulling back, Bloomed looked up at her, "But why would you do this?"

"We take care of our own Bloom." She answered, a small smile still gracing her lips.

"That we do."

Turning at the sound of the Headmistress' voice, the two fairies smiled at the woman as she gracefully walked down the few stairs to them.

"How'd the practice go?" She asked, stopping front of them with a knowing smile.

Griselda snorted, "Like you don't know."

Frowning as the two shared their inside joke, Bloom looked between the two powerful fairies. _'Best not get involved,' _She thought after considering asking what they were talking about. When Faragonda turned to her still smiling, she couldn't help but smile back. _'I've smiled more today than I have since telling-'_ She stopped herself from finishing that thought, not wanting to ruin the amazing afternoon she'd had.

"You ready for tea now Bloom?"

Nodding, Bloom stepped away from Griselda, "Of course Ms Faragonda."

Smiling, Faragonda reached out, guiding her up the stairs with a gentle hand on her back, "So tell me Bloom, how was the lesson today?"

Behind them, Griselda watched with a raised eyebrow, "How interesting." She smirked, deciding she'd go talk to Du Four about it.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, the family fell into an easy routine. After their classes, the newly turned would travel to Alfea or Red Fountain to train, each of them slowly gaining control over their new strength. Although there had been a few incidents, Bloom, in her happiness of being adopted into the family, helped them out as much as she could, having quickly gained control of her increased strength. Just the day before, Griselda had been upset and unconsciously gripped the handle of the door to tight, breaking it clear off. While the others had laughed, as Griselda had yet to have an accident, Bloom had quietly offered to spar with her to work off some steam. It didn't go unnoticed by the others that Griselda was hitting much harder then she usually would with the young girl and quickly sobered up. They all knew about Griselda's need to be in control.

While Bloom enjoyed her lessons with the others, what she looked forward to was the chat she had with Faragonda afterwards. Although the tea's had started out as a way for her to come to terms with being a vampire, to talk through everything, they had quickly turned into hours long talks about anything and everything. The pair of them had quickly become comfortable with each other, trusting that what they said to the other would go no further, so they each opened up about their lives. Bloom shared her stories of being bullied while on Earth, dealing with her feelings of being worthless and the realisation that she suffered from depression. It wasn't until the red head opened up about the scars on her legs that Faragonda admitted to her own demons.

* * *

One afternoon, as Faragonda was tidying up her desk in preparation for her daily tea with Bloom, her oldest friend dropped in for a visit. It wasn't unusual for Griffin to stop by, but today Faragonda just wanted the visit to end as quickly as possible, something that wasn't missed by the taller witch.

"Something the matter Faragonda?" The Headwitchress asked in amusement as she crossed her arms.

Looking up at her friend, the fairy frowned, "No, why do you ask?"

"You've been trying to push me out of your office since the moment I arrived." The pale green woman narrowed her eyes, looking the seated woman over closely, "You're dressed up," She smirked, locking eyes with her friend, "Do you have a date?"

Eyes widening, Faragonda sputtered, "O-Of course not!"

Gold eyes gleaming gleefully, the witch laughed, her deep voice bouncing around the room, "But you have your eye on someone," She said, having calmed down enough to talk, "You cannot deny that your style has changed of late. You are trying to gain someone's attention."

"I…I am not." Faragonda said, standing up, "I just thought I would wear something different for a change."

Smirking even more, Griffin glanced at the skirt that rested just above her knees, "Uh huh," She said, looking back up, "I'll believe that when you say it without your cheeks matching my dress." And with that, she teleported out, laughing as the door behind her opened.

"Faragonda?"

Shaking her head, the Headmistress focused on her young friend, forcing herself to smile as she walked into the room. "Bloom."

"Sorry I'm late," The young woman said, stopping in front of her, "Griffin said she wanted to talk to you, so I went and had a quick shower."

Nodding, Faragonda turned and led the red head to the sitting room, hoping she had noticed her flaming cheeks, "It's quite alright dear, you arrived just as she left."

Smiling in relief, Bloom gestured for the woman to sit, "I'll make the tea, shall I?" She asked, even as she set about the task.

Doing as instructed, Faragonda sat down and crossed her legs, immediately pulling her skirt down as it rode further up her thigh. Taking the cup held out to her, she quietly sipped it, enjoying the hot liquid. Only Bloom could make her tea the way she preferred it. Glancing up at the red head, she noticed she had a faraway look in her eye. Moving further back in her chair, she sighed as she felt her skirt crawl up once more. She wished she'd worn a longer skirt now.


	6. Midnight Declarations

**Midnight Declarations**

* * *

Walking around the silent corridors at night had quickly become the Headmistress' nightly routine. Shortly after Griffin had pointed out her change in clothes, she had realized that she had been right. She had been trying to gain someone's attention. It wasn't until a few days later that she realized just whose attention she was trying to attract, and with that, she began her new nightly wanderings. Sighing, Faragonda wrapped her arms around her herself, trying to warm up her bare arms as a cold breeze blew in from one of the open windows. She thought back to the week after she had started walking her school when she was supposed to be sleeping. She had been having tea with Bloom…

* * *

"_Fara, is everything alright?"_

_Looking up from her tea, the older woman looked at the girl in front of her, her blue eyes lingering slightly on the stretch of skin peeking out from beneath her shirt, "Pardon dear?" She asked softly, looking into her concerned eyes._

_Putting her tea down in front of her, Bloom shifted in her chair, leaning forward, "I asked if everything is alright. You look as though you haven't slept in days." _

_Smiling slightly, though inwardly she was cursing herself for not covering it up better, she leant forward and patted her hand gently, stifling her gasp at the tingles she felt at the touch, "I'm perfectly fine dear, I've just been working later than usual," She answered, settling back in her chair, "I suspect I'll go back to my usual pattern soon."_

_Although it was clear the red head didn't believe a word she said, she was glad that she didn't push her further on the subject. How could you tell someone that the reason you were losing sleep was because you had feelings for them?_

* * *

Sighing again, she looked out over the empty courtyard below. She had given up on the idea of romance many years ago. But now, now she wasn't so sure. The others had noticed the change in their friend and had told her that she should tell Bloom. She knew they would support her, but she didn't know if she could do it. What if Bloom didn't feel the same way? Could she handle the rejection? The possibility of losing her friendship with the young woman? All this she pondered as she walked towards the kitchen.

She needed a cup of tea.

* * *

Sitting at the high bench, Bloom stared down into her mug with a deep sigh. For the last couple of weeks she had slowly but surely lost the ability to fully focus on anything for any given time and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Griselda had been the first to comment on it, and the first to guess why.

Faragonda.

Over the couple of months she had been with the family, she had gradually fallen in love with her friend. She'd tried her hardest to act like nothing had changed by pushing her feelings away, but it had slowly caught up to her. Now, every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the elder fairy, which quickly turned into various scenarios of them making out. Her favourite one so far was the one of them together in the staffroom. She decided quickly that it was the idea that any of the family could walk in on them that excited her so much.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the image, she picked up the pot beside her and poured herself yet another cup of tea. Settling down once more, Bloom took a tentative sip from her cup, trying to decide on whether or not she would tell her friend.

* * *

Outside the kitchen, Faragonda looked at the light shining through from the crack under the door. Narrowing her eyes, she held her hand up, ready to conjure a blast as she pushed the door open with the other. Stepping inside, she glanced around, glad that she hadn't already armed herself when her eyes fell on the red head sitting over in the corner.

"Bloom!" Faragonda called out, surprised at seeing the red head awake so late, "What are you doing up?"

Smiling tiredly at the woman, she shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't sleep." She sighed, "Too many thoughts on my mind." Remembering the thoughts that drove her to the kitchen, she felt her cheeks heat up, "Would you like some tea?" She asked, hoping to distract the older woman.

"Please." Faragonda sat beside her, eyeing the youngest member of her family. If anyone had asked her who she thought to be the prettiest of the family, she would have to say Bloom. Not just for her looks, but for her beautiful heart.

Handing the Headmistress her tea, Bloomed turned back to face the wall, although it was clear she had turned her sight inwards once more. Although the silence was comfortable, Faragonda felt herself growing more and more worried about the young woman beside her. She had noticed the trouble she had been having focusing, and wanted nothing more than to help, but she wasn't sure if her help would be welcomed. Looking at her closely, she dicided she'd try.

"Bloom," She called softly, putting her cup down, "What are you thinking about? I've noticed you've been…drifting for the last couple of weeks. Is everything alright?" Her concern was clearly visible in her soft voice, as well as the light touch on her hand.

"I'm fine." She whispered, looking at the wall determinedly.

"You can tell me anything, you known that right?" Faragonda asked, turning slightly to face her.

"I know," She sighed, "I just don't want you to hate me." She whispered, looking down at her hands dejectedly.

Faragonda sat there for a moment in surprise. _'I could never hate you Bloom, far from it in fact.'_ Smiling slightly, she reached out and gently tilted the girls chin up to look her in the eye. _'Such beautiful eyes.'_ She mentally sighed.

"I could never hate you Bloom," She promised, "No matter what it is, or what you do. We consider you family. _I_ consider you family. And that means forever, not just temporarily."

Looking into the deep blue eyes in front of her, Bloom nodded.

"Good." Faragonda smiled, gently cupping her cheek, "Now what's bothering you dear?" She waited patiently as Bloom gathered her courage.

"Maybe-Maybe I could show you?" Bloom whispered, searching the open face in front of her.

Trusting the young woman in front of her, Faragonda just nodded her head, a small smile curling up the corners of her bare lips.

Taking a deep breath, Bloom leant forward, doing what she had only dreamed about doing for so long. Tilting her head towards Faragonda's, she pressed her lips against hers in a gentle kiss, surprising the older woman. It took a few moments for her brain to kick back into gear, but when it did, she returned the kiss wholeheartedly. The two stayed like that, barely moving until they pulled apart, resting their forehead together as they caught their breath. Giving the Headmistress time to pull away, Bloom gently entwined their fingers together, smiling when she felt a soft squeeze.

"How long have you felt like this?" Faragonda asked quietly, hardly able to believe what was happening.

"I think, since the day I rescued you. Holding your hand as we escaped, it felt right." Bloom explained, a hopeful smile tilting up her lips, "I'd hoped it did for you too."

Smiling back, Faragonda leant forward and kissed her lightly on her forehead, whispering, "It did." Even though she was overjoyed that her feelings were returned, she couldn't help but frown, "Is this what was bothering you?" She asked, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah."

Cupping the girls cheek once more, she leant forward, "It seems that we have both been worrying over the same thing unnecessarily," She whispered, "The way I feel about you was the reason I have not been sleeping as well."

"So-" She hesitated, "Does this mean we're together?" Bloom rushed out, her cheeks darkening as she stared down into her now cold tea. She didn't want to make a fool of herself by assuming that just because they admitted to feeling more than friendship, they were now in a relationship, nor did she want to push the older woman into anything she didn't want. Not after what she'd shared in their meetings.

Looking at the unusually shy girl, Faragonda moved her hand to take both of hers, "Bloom, please look at me," She asked softly, waiting until their blue eyes connected, "I would be honoured to be with you, if that is what you want."

Instead of replying, Bloom kissed her again, deciding that it would be a more fun way to answer. As they each wrapped their arms around the other, holding on tightly, as though they were afraid it was merely a dream, they missed the door opening. However at the loud round of applause, they jumped apart, their cheeks flushing darkly.

Turning around, the pair looked at their audience. Palladium, Avalon, Griselda, Du Four and Wizgiz stood just inside the door, each smiling widely at them. Ducking her head, Bloom pressed her face into the curve of Faragonda's neck, enjoying the sound of the older woman's soft laughter.

"It's about time Faragonda." Griselda stated dryly, grinning at her friend.

Standing in front of Avalon, Palladium gripped the arms that held him, "It's not surprising," He said amusedly, "The only thing that has surprised me is that fact that it's taken you both so long." He gave a small nod to the Headmistress, one which she returned.

Over the years, she had watched as each one of the family paired off, while she still stayed unattached. Faragonda had been waiting a long time for this, and Bloom was perfect for the older woman. He would do anything he could to keep her happy. They all would.


	7. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

* * *

The next morning, as Faragonda lay awake in her bed, she thought back to the night before. Bloom and Griselda had yet again, ended up throwing spells at each other while running around the courtyard. It had been well after midnight by that point, but it seemed that everyone was far too happy to think of sleep at that moment. Smiling at the memory of Bloom with purple hair, she turned on her side and looked at the sleeping girl beside her. She had finally told Bloom how she felt. Even better, she felt the same. She couldn't be any happier. Reaching out, she gently twirled a lock of her long hair around her fingers. At the simple act, she remembered the conversation they'd had before falling asleep.

* * *

_Laying on her side, head propped up, Bloom watched as Faragonda twirled her now purple hair with a smile._

"_What?" She asked, smiling herself, "Don't you think the colour suits me?" She teased, her eyes twinkling mischievously. _

_Chuckling, Faragonda shook her head, "You look beautiful love," She answered honestly, "But I do prefer you natural colour."_

_Smiling widely, Bloom kissed her quickly. When she pulled back, her eyes were twinkling once more, "I can't wait for the others to find out!" She whispered excitedly, "I'll have to make sure I have my camera handy."_

_Shaking her head in amusement, the Headmistress sighed. _

"_You'd find it funny too!"_

_Faragonda couldn't argue, just thinking about it now was causing her body to shake with supressed laughter. 'Yes,' She thought, 'It will be a sight to see my old friends and families reaction to the news.' At the world old, Faragonda stopped laughing. She was old, much older than Bloom was. She sighed, suddenly not feeling as happy as she had been just a few moments before._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Bloom asked, instantly worried at the change in her._

_Looking up, Faragonda tried to smile, "I'm much older than you are dear," She whispered, "Are you sure being with me is what you really want?" The uncertainty in her voice cut through Bloom like a hot knife through butter, "I know Prince Sky asks Saladin about you."_

_Smiling, Bloom gripped the soft hand that still played with her hair, "First of all, Sky is an overgrown puppy. Why would I want him, when I can have you?" She asked, kissing the palm of the hand she held gently, "I don't care how old you are, or what anyone says. You're the one I want to be with, no one else."_

* * *

When the clock struck eight, Faragonda sighed. It was time to get up. Pushing herself up, she gently shook Bloom's shoulder, quietly calling her to wakefulness. When the blue eyes blinked open, she smiled warmly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning dear."

"Morning." Bloom mumbled, burying her head further into the pillow, "S'time is it?"

"Eight."

"S'to early to be 'wake on Saturday."

Laughing softly, Faragonda combed her fingers through the long strands, "Yes I know darling, but we're meeting the family soon, so you need to get ready."

For a few moments, Bloom refused to move, leaving Faragonda to wonder if she needed throw some cold water on her, but the idea was pushed aside when Bloom sat up and pushed the light blanket off her, mumbling curses under her breath as she forced herself out of bed. Smiling at the sleep rumpled girl, Faragonda followed, not bothering to grab her robe as she walked Bloom to the door.

"I'll come get you soon," She said, kissing her gently, "So don't fall back asleep."

Muttering some sort of answer, Bloom trudged up the hallway to her room to get ready.

Back in her quarters, Faragonda quickly changed into her usual skirt and blouse. It didn't take her long to fix her makeup, or to slip in her favourite hoop earrings, so she was ready to collect Bloom in ten minutes. As she slipped her shoes on at the door, she magiced up a cup of coffee for the young red head. While Bloom had been nice to her upon waking, she knew from the others that before her first cup, she was not to be messed with.

Letting herself into Bloom's rooms, she headed straight for the bedroom, not surprised to see the girl spread out on top of the blanket, fast asleep. _'At least she's dressed.' _Faragonda mused, watching her for a couple of minutes. But too soon, she remembered the reason for her barging into Blooms room and sighed. Sitting down beside the girl, she rested the cup on her leg and shook the red heads shoulder.

"Bloom. Bloom." She called, "You need to wake up now dear."

Groaning, Bloom blinked, "Fara? What?" She asked, sitting up.

Smiling, she held out to cup for her to take. "Here, drink this."

Taking the cup, Bloom did as she was told and drank it, humming softly in pleasure at the sweetened coffee. Beside her, Faragonda shook her head. It didn't take the young fairy long to finish of the cup, but when she did, she looked far more alert then she had when she started.

"Thank you." Bloom said, smiling.

"You're welcome dear." Pushing herself up, Faragonda held out her hand for Bloom, "Are you ready to go now?" She asked, her tone teasing.

Nodding, Bloom stood up, not letting go of the hand she held, "Just a second," She whispered, "I didn't say this earlier."

Faragonda frowned in confusion, "Oh, what was that?"

Smiling, Bloom leant forward, capturing the light pink lips in a tender kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled widely, "Good morning."

* * *

Walking into the café, the pair spotted the rest of the family seated in the far corner, having pushed three tables together like usual. Waving to those who saw them, the couple went and ordered before joining them. As they listened to the others talk about what had happened since the last meet up, Bloom reached over and grasped Faragonda's hand under the table, smiling when she felt the gentle squeeze.

Across from them, Griselda let out an annoyed growl, "Miss Stella is a nuisance. She's blown up three desks in the last month trying to create a new fabric." Around them, the Alfea teachers nodded in agreement.

"She's always getting into trouble with our students," Griffin spoke from the other side of Faragonda, "She has no respect for anyone. The other girls however have settled in surprisingly well into the part time courses." Scowling, Griffin thought about the blonde princess. Her students often hexed her when she started squawking on about something. She let them get away with it most of the time, after all, the sun fairy may learn from it, though she doubted it.

Palladium spoke up, holding his cup up in front of him, "For someone who has always bragged about having royal tutors from such a young age, she doesn't do well in her classes." All the other Alfea teachers snorted, that was an understatement of epic proportions. "Even from the beginning, Bloom out shone her. It's worrying." Palladium sighed and the others agreed, all very proud of the youngest member of their family.

Cheeks almost the colour of her hair, Bloom looked down into her mug of coffee shyly, only looking back up when she felt her hand being squeezed once more. Smiling at Faragonda, she turned back to the conversation, adding in whenever she had something to say.

Beside her, Faragonda turned her attention to her long-time friend.

"How have things been with you this week?" Griffin asked, pouring herself another cup of tea.

It wasn't often they got to spend more than a few minutes together during the week, what with running the schools, so they always looked forward to the meetings on the weekends.

"Well at first, not bad, but then one of the girls tried to hurt Bloom," She smiled softly at the dark growl that escaped the witches lips, "Don't worry Grif, they were punished." She laughed, "I finally received my book and I would like your opinion on some of the magic inside."

"Of course."

Smiling, she licked her lips. She didn't know if she was excited or nervous about telling her friend the next lot of news, "Although, something happened that I believe you'll find rather important." By this point, Bloom and the other Professors had stopped talking and were listening to the two Headmistress' chat.

Glancing at Bloom, Faragonda smiled.

Not known for her patience, Griffin huffed, "Well, what is it Faragonda?"

Instead of replying, Faragonda turned and pulled Bloom into her embrace, enjoying the sensation of finally having the red head in her arms as she kissed her chastely. It wouldn't do for the Headmistress to be caught snogging like a randy teen in a café. Around them, the Cloud Tower and Red Fountain teachers gasped.

"It's about damn time." Griffin laughed, holding her cup up in toast, "I may just not have to listen to any more of your love struck ramblings."

Before the blushing fairy could say a word, there was a huge crash behind hind them. Startled, the small family jumped up, prepared for an attack; the females conjuring balls of magic and the males gripping their swords. When no attack came, they looked to the floor where Stella laid sprawled with the rest of the Winx on top of her.

"You're gay?" Stella shrieked, pushing the others off of her, "How could you not tell us and room with us all that time?"

Although she had come to accept that she would never be friends with Stella again, Bloom was hurt. She looked as if someone had slapped her, never would she have thought that Stella could be so _cruel_.

"You are out of line Ms. Stella." Griselda spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "I would like to see you in my office Monday evening after classes to see about your punishment." She sneered, "I warn you it will not be light."

Wrapping her arms around Blooms waist, Faragonda pulled her back against her, trying to offer her some comfort even as she wished nothing more than to strike at the young fairy. Never before had she been so disappointed in a student.

"You can't do that to me! I'm the Princess of Solaria!" Stella yelled, a scowl aimed directly at Griselda, making her look very much like a five year old child.

"Yeah, you and half of Alfea Stell, so yeah, she can." Bloom said, rolling her eyes.

Stella looked at Bloom petulantly as everyone laughed.


	8. Detentions, Dresses & Dates

**Detentions, Dresses &amp; Dates**

* * *

Monday afternoon, Stella and the rest of the Winx girls walked into Griselda's office. At first, the brunette didn't look up from the paperwork she had in front of her, but just as Stella opened her mouth, she glanced up sharply.

"Not one word Miss Stella."

The sun fairy's mouth closed with a snap. The other looked at each other. While they had had their fair share of dressing downs from the 'Queen of Detention', they'd never heard her speak so coldly to anyone before.

More time passed, and with each minute the girls became more and more restless, until finally, Griselda put the pile of paper away. Turning her attention to the group in front of her, she frowned, but then her attention was drawn to the huffing princess.

"Miss Stella," She spoke, her soft voice causing the hairs on their arms to stand, "You will be serving detention over at Cloud Tower after your classes and after breakfast on the weekends for a month."

"A month!" She cried, "Bu-"

Fixing her glasses, Griselda glared at the girl, "You are to do whatever Headwitress Griffin says." Standing up, she walked around her desk, her hands clasped behind her back tightly, "You are to be respectful, to the Professors as well as the students. You will not fight with the witches, and you will most certainly not use your magic to finish your work, is that clear?"

Pursing her lips, the Princess gave a sharp nod, folding her arms over her chest.

"Very well. You are to report to Ms Griffin immediately." She said, walking back around her desk, "She knows every detail of this meeting Miss Stella, so don't think, even for a second, that you can get away with anything while over there. Now leave."

Turning on her heel, the blonde headed for the door, calling over her shoulder as she went, "Come on girls, we don't want to anger the _Headwitchress_."

"You miss understood me Miss Stella," Griselda said, _'Not for the first time'_, "_You_ are to go to Cloud Tower, as it is your detention. Your friends will not be accompanying you, nor will the boys help you."

Stomping her foot, the blonde turned and left, leaving the others in the room with Griselda.

Turning slowly to face the remaining people, she narrowed her eyes, "And what is the reason for your being here?"

* * *

Standing in her room, Bloom looked at the new dress she held, curtesy of Griffin and Griselda, and sighed. She was going on a date with Faragonda, and she didn't know what to wear. The dress she was holding was lovely, and she wanted to wear it, but she couldn't help but hesitate in putting it on. Sighing, she placed it on the bed and thought back to the day the two women had bought it for her.

* * *

"_Come on Bloom!" Elditrude called from outside the changing room, "Show us!"_

_Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Bloom stared at the dark pink scars crisscrossing along the top of her legs. Sighing, she tugged the dress down, holding it in place, and walked out. With both hands pulling down the clinging material, Bloom looked up through her lashes. She avoided looking any of the gathered women in the eye as she spoke in a strained whisper._

"_It's too short."_

_Shaking her head, Du Four rushed forward, "You look cute Bloom!" She squealed, pulling the younger woman into a tight hug._

_Laughing nervously, Bloom looked over at Faragonda, her eyes pleading for her help._

_"Right, come on you lot, I think my girlfriend has had enough of you lot trying to dress her up." She said, smiling as the others groaned in disappointment. Walking up to Bloom, who still held the dress tightly, she gently brushed some of her hair from her face, "You look tired dear, why don't we go and sit down while the others continue to look around." She spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear._

_Giving her a grateful smile, Bloom tilted her head and lightly kissed the hand cupping her cheek before turning and re-entering the changing room. While Faragonda waited for Bloom, Griselda stepped up beside her, a knowing smile on her lips._

"_Trying to get a little one on one Headmistress?"_

"_No." Faragonda said, glancing at her Deputy._

"_Uh huh, sure." She whispered just as Bloom came out, the last of the clothes she'd tried on in her arms. Stepping forward, Griselda smiled, "Let me take those Bloom, Griffin and I'll deal with them."_

_Without a word, Bloom passed the clothes to her. Turning, she looked at Faragonda, her blue eyes watering. Opening her arms, she hugged the girl tightly to herself, kissing her lightly on her head, "It's alright my darling," She whispered, "You just focus on your breathing. You're safe here."_

* * *

'_She knows,'_ Bloom thought, looking at the dress, _'She knows and she doesn't care.'_ Nodding to herself, she picked up the tight blue dressed and quickly changed into it, making sure the points of her sleeves rested comfortably on the back of her hands. Standing in front of the mirror, she slowly looked herself over, reciting her mantra, _'She knows and she doesn't care. She knows and she doesn't ca-'_ Her entire being froze when she couldn't see the scars marring the pale skin of her thighs. The dress had been made longer. Feeling her eyes well up, she smiled at her reflection and went into the bathroom, she needed to do her hair and makeup.

* * *

Walking up the road to the main entrance of the school, the two fairies said nothing, simply enjoying the presence of the other. Looking up at the star filled sky, Bloom didn't bother trying to hide her smile. The night had been perfect. They had gone to a small, private restaurant for dinner where they talked about nothing but the happiest moments of their life. All through dinner, they'd laughed, touching frequently. It was amazing. Looking at the woman beside her, she reached out, taking hold of her hand.

"Bloom?" Faragonda asked curiously, smiling happily as the red head gently pulled her under one of the many trees lining the side of the road.

"Tonight has been wonderful." She said softly, wrapping her arms around the older fairy's neck.

Laughing quietly, the Headmistress stepped closer, slipping her arms around Blooms slender waist, her hands pressed against the smooth skin of her back. "Yes, it was," She smiled, hugging the girl close, "We will have to do it again."

Nodding, Bloom hummed, her bright blue eyes focused on the pale lips in front of her. Glancing up, blue locked with blue and the two shared a secretive smile. Leaning forward, Bloom exhaled in excitement. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up in preparation for a kiss that never came.

"Well look here sisters."

Startled, the pair spun around, Faragonda reaching out to push Bloom behind her as they stared up at the three levitating witches in front of them.

"The little pixie's all grown up," Icy cackled.

Growling, Bloom sneered up at the ice witch, "What do you want Icy?"

Beside the blue witch, Stormy yelled, "The Dragon's Fire of course!"

"So give it to us, and we won't hurt your precious Headmistress." Darcy promised, though the look in her eye said otherwise.

"Over my dead body." Spat Bloom.

"That's easily arranged."


	9. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

_Back to back, Bloom and Faragonda fought together as though they had spent a lifetime together. Even though they were outnumbered, it quickly became obvious to the tree witches that they were going to lose the fight. So, in a last ditch effort to turn the tables, Icy, Darcy and Stormy turned their attention to Bloom, forcing the Headmistress to turn around to help her._

"_Bloom!" _

_Unfortunately, she had underestimated the quickness of the witches and she was hit with a bolt of lightning. Spinning around, Bloom watched with wide eyes as Faragonda was thrown into the trunk of the tree, falling to the ground in a heap._

"_Fara!" She screamed, darting down to where she lay, "Fara!" _

* * *

Waking with a jolt, Bloom sat up in the uncomfortable chair, trying to blink the blurriness from her eyes. Looking around her, she sighed as everything came back to her. It had been four days since their first date, and subsequently, the attack that left Faragonda in a coma. Taking hold of the hand resting on the blanket, Bloom picked up the small book Griselda had given her the night before. Although it was quite interesting, she couldn't focus on the words in front of her.

The fight didn't last long after Stormy's cheap shot. Her yelling had attracted the attention of Griselda, who had quickly rounded up the others to help. They had found her, holding Faragonda with one arm while holding up a shield that was quickly weakening with the other. It was pitiful, she had been taking lessons with Griselda to strengthen her abilities and she couldn't even protect the one she loved.

She was a waste of magic.

Tightening her grip on the hand she held, she tried her hardest to not cry as she whispered to the bed ridden woman, "I'm so sorry Fara. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Later that day, as Bloom silently read the book she had resting in her lap, the door to the private room opened. Knowing that only members of the family would enter without knocking, Bloom didn't bother to turn around or speak to the visitor. She did however relax against the gentle hands on her shoulders.

"You should go for a walk or something Bloom." Griselda said softly, sitting down on the arm of the chair.

Shaking her head, Bloom stared down at the book determinedly, "I can't leave her."

"She wouldn't want you to stay here all day Bloom, she'd want you to continue living."

Finally Bloom looked up at the woman she thought of as a sister, "What if it was Elditrude? Would you be out there instead of by her side where you belong?"

For a moment, Griselda looked as though she was going to argue, but at the raised eyebrow, she sighed, her shoulders drooping, "No, I would be right beside her."

"That's what I thought." She whispered, turning back to the white haired fairy.

"At least go and shower, eat something maybe."

"I'm fine."

Griselda shook her head, "You haven't left her side since she was brought in Bloom, you need to be out and about, even if it is to only change your clothes."

"No."

Griselda sighed, "Bloom."

"What if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

Smiling for the first time since entering the room, Griselda wrapped her arm around the young fairy's shoulders, "Bloom, she won't wake up for another three days at least."

"How could you possibly know that?" Bloom asked, frowning.

"Trust me Bloom, she won't wake before your return." She said, turning to look at her friend, "Now go, I'll keep an eye on her until you come back."

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, Bloom pushed herself from the chair and left the room.

* * *

From that day on, twice a day Bloom was forced from the room by members of the family, although she never really stayed away for more than thirty minutes, just enough time to eat and shower. Sometimes she would come back looking refreshed, others she'd come back looking like she'd spent the entire time crying. It hurt the family knowing that they couldn't do much to help the young red head, but that didn't stop them from trying.

They often sat with her if they had free time, just talking, sharing stories of outings they'd had before Bloom joined them. Bloom quickly found out that Palladium was the best at telling the stories with Griffin cutting in with a scathing remark that had she been anywhere else, would have had her in stitches. And even though she enjoyed and appreciated everything they were doing for her, she was glad when it was just her and Faragonda.

* * *

Halfway through the second week, Bloom was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. Groaning, she pushed herself up from where she was slumped over the edge of the bed, glaring at the red clad witch beside her.

"And a good morning to you too sunshine." Griffin sniped, glaring right back.

Saying they weren't morning people would be an understatement.

"You should eat while you have the chance." Griffin said as she made her way to the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I'm fine."

Looking up at the still seated fairy, Griffin pursed her dark red lips in annoyance, "Bloom," Amber met blue, "Eat."

For a moment it looked like Bloom was going to continued fighting, but at seeing the narrowed eyes, Bloom sighed, "Fine," Pushing herself out of her seat, "I'll be back soon." She whispered, kissing the sleeping woman on the cheek.

Once the door clicked shut behind the girl, Griffin sighed, falling against the back of her seat. "I'm worried about her Faragonda." She whispered, tilting her head back, "If it wasn't for us, she wouldn't leave your side, let alone eat." Sighing once more, the tall witch straightened herself up, "You better wake up soon Faragonda."

After that, Griffin stayed quiet, watching over her friend from her spot beside her. For some time, Griffin sat, staring at the unmoving body of the fair headmistress, but when that became tedious, she looked around the room. Spying the book resting on the small table besides Bloom's chair, she summoned it and opened it to the first page, not caring if it was a trashy romance novel or not. It was something to do. She was somewhat surprised to see that it was actually a book on witch potions. Before long, she was absorbed in the book.

She was nearly halfway through the book when she heard it. Frowning, she looked up and around the room, nothing was different. Shaking her head, she turned back to the book in her hands, only to hear it again, this time much louder than before.

"Ooh."

Snapping the book shut, Griffin stood up, "Faragonda?" She asked, eyeing the woman.

"Grif…"

"It's about time you woke up." Although spoken coolly, there was an undertone of warmth.

"I needed…a nap." Faragonda replied softly, trying to focus on her friend.

Smiling widely, Griffin took the hand closest to her, "She's going to be so happy to see you awake, you know."

"She?"

At the questioning look, Griffin felt her body fill with dread.

* * *

Pushing the door open with her back, Bloom spoke, "I'm back Griffin, you can go and work on your paper-" The red head trailed off as her blue eyes landed on the woman sitting up in bed. "Fara!" Tearing up as she stared into the dark blue eyes watching her, she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the older woman tightly, "I'm so happy you're awake." She whispered into her shoulder, missing the worried look the Headwitress was giving her.

"Bloom!" Faragonda exclaimed, clearly surprised by the action of her student, "What are you doing here dear? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Pulling back, Bloom frowned, "Why would I be in class?"

Before the older fairy could say anything, Griffin reached over and touched her shoulder, "Darling," She waited until the girl looked at her, "Ms Faragonda has amnesia."


	10. Decisions

**Decisions**

* * *

Standing outside the door she had come to know rather well in the last couple of months, Bloom took a deep breath before knocking. At the soft _'Come in'_, she poked her head in, smiling warmly at the sight that greeted her. Bending over her desk, writing furiously was Faragonda, no doubt working on some report or other for the school.

Looking up from her paperwork, Faragonda looked at the red head in surprise, "Bloom?"

Faltering slightly, Bloom leant against the wall, hoping to cover up her slip, "Did you forget about our afternoon tea Fara?" She asked, her tone forcedly light.

Frowning, Faragonda thought back to the last time she and Bloom had a conversation. It wasn't until she heard Bloom let out a soft laugh that she realized the joke. Relaxing some, she laughed along, nodding, "I believe I did my dear." She said, smiling, "Come, we'll sit in my personal sitting room so we're not disturbed." Turning to lead the way, she missed the flash of pain in Blooms eyes.

Following behind the woman she cared for, she entered the small adjoining room she had spent every afternoon in. Gesturing for the older woman to sit down, Bloom walked over to the ever full pot of tea saying, "I'll make the tea Fara, you never put quite enough honey in for my liking." She glanced over her shoulder, making sure to smile to let her know she was only teasing.

Smiling in return, Faragonda sat down, watching the young woman in front of her as she moved about the room easily. _'She's obviously done this before.'_ She thought, shifting in her chair. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Never before had she invited a student any further then her office. _'But Bloom's no longer a student.'_

Reaching over the small table, Bloom handed Faragonda her cup, "Here you are," She said softly, bringing her back to the present, "Just the way you like it."

"Thank you dear," The Headmistress said, taking a grateful sip of the searing liquid. _'Just the way I like it.'_

Smiling, Bloom sat down in what she thought of as her chair, automatically curling her feet under herself. For a while, the two sat in silence, each watching the other as they drank.

"So," Bloom said, resting her cup on her leg, "I guess it's my turn to play therapist."

Faragonda looked up at her in confusion, "Pardon?"

Licking her lips, Bloom thought carefully about how much to share with the woman, "The reason we have our tea's was so you could help me understand what happened and come to grips with it." She said slowly.

"Did it help?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." Faragonda smiled.

Smiling with her, Bloom took another sip of her tea, "Now it's my turn to help you Fara."

* * *

Later that night, Bloom walked along the corridors with her head bowed and her hands jammed into her pockets. She couldn't stop thinking about the tea she'd shared with Faragonda. It didn't escape her notice that even though she was polite and engaging in the conversation, the older woman seemed uncomfortable with her.

'_She doesn't know what to make of you.'_ She sighed, _'To her, you're still her student, not a friend and definitely not her girlfriend.'_

Stopping, she stared down the hallway in despair. "Oh Fara."

* * *

Sitting up at the head table, Bloom pushed most of her food around her plate. Beside her, Griselda watched her in concern. Usually the red head was full of life at dinner, scarfing down as much of the food as possible. But not tonight.

'_What happened?' _Griselda thought, watching the girl push around a group of peas, _'She was so happy to see-' _"Oh."

"Did you say something Griselda?"

Turning to her left, Griselda forced as smile as she looked at her boss, "No, nothing."

Frowning slightly, the Headmistress turned back to her meal, keeping an eye on her Deputy as the meal progressed.

Turning back to the red head beside her, Griselda wrapped her arm around the back of Blooms chair, speaking softly, "Bloom, what's the matter?"

Glancing up at her brown haired friend, Bloom her head, "She can't know." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Bloom?"

Shaking her head, Bloom pushed away from the table, "Later."

Sitting back in her seat, Griselda watched as the young fire fairy hurried down the centre aisle with a sigh, vowing to find out what was happening with her young friend. Unknown to her, the Deputy was still being watched.

* * *

After dinner, Griselda walked with Faragonda and the others to the staffroom, only listening with half an ear as the woman beside her spoke about something or other. She was far more concerned with Bloom and the small amount of food she had eaten before leaving. She had never seen the red head so down before, and it bothered her.

"-selda?"

Shaking her head, she forced herself to pay attention to the older woman now standing in front of her. Around them, the others filed into the staffroom. "Yes Headmistress?"

"What's going on Griselda? It's not like you to be absentminded." She replied, searching the taller fairy's face for any kind of sign.

"I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

Bright blue eyes narrowed, "Is this to do with Bloom's early departure from dinner?"

Not seeing the point of lying, Griselda nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure she's not just tired? After all, Griffin did say she barely slept when she was in the hospital wing with me."

Griselda had thought about that not long after Bloom had left the dining hall, but had quickly pushed it aside at knowing that since being turned, none of the teachers that had been bitten needed to sleep as much, but she was hesitant to tell the older woman that. It would only cause more questions, questions she didn't have the answers to.

"You're probably right," She said, tilting her head, "But I will check in anyhow."

Smiling, the Headmistress' nodded, "I would expect nothing less from you Griselda." Turning, she started walking up the hallway, no doubt about to go straight back to her office to work, when she stopped and looked back at her Deputy, "Why was Bloom with me in the hospital wing?"

Adjusting her glasses, she answered the question the only way she could, honestly, if vaguely, "The witches were there for Bloom, instead they got you. I believe Bloom felt responsible."

Nodding sharply, Faragonda turned and left, leaving Griselda standing outside of the staffroom. When the shorter fairy was out of sight, she let out a sigh and entered the spacious room, her brown eyes instantly falling on the red head in the far corner. Making her way over to her, she stood beside her and looked out the window over the court yard.

"It's later." She said softly, enjoying the gently breeze that came through the cracked window.

"So it is." Came the emotionless response.

Turning to face the girl, Griselda searched her expression for any sign of emotion, "What happened Bloom?"

"Nothing I didn't expect."

"Bloom?" She frowned.

Shaking her head, Bloom looked up at her friend, "I've decided not to tell Faragonda that we are…were together."

"I know we were told not to tell her things unless strictly necessary, but surely-"

Bloom shook her head again, her long hair swaying to and fro, "If you had seen how uncomfortable she was with me this afternoon, you'd understand." Sighing, she turned away, "I'm going to bed."

"Are you going to continue with your meetings?" Griselda asked, more out of curiosity then anything.

She sighed, "I don't know."


	11. Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

* * *

Weeks passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening. The teachers continued to teach, Bloom continued to read every book thrust her way from her private lessons, the students moved past the news of Faragonda's amnesia and Bloom continued to show up to tea with the woman she loved. Things were fine, for the most part. Since making the decision to keep their relationship hidden from the Headmistress, Bloom rarely slept, which in itself didn't bother her, but with the decline in her appetite, she was rather sluggish. The only thing keeping her going was the large quantities of coffee she was drinking and the thoughts of her few minutes alone with Faragonda in the afternoon. So lost in her own world, she didn't notice the worried looks constantly shot her way from the teachers.

With each day, Griselda become more and more concerned about the youngest member of the family. She was slowly fading away before her eyes, turning into a mere shadow of herself. She had kept a close eye on the red head after that night, promising to keep her from doing anything stupid as she sunk further and further into herself.

If only she knew.

* * *

During lunch, Griselda made the decision to try and get the girl to eat more. So, sitting down beside her, she ate her own lunch while gently probing the girls with questions.

"How are you today Bloom?"

Without looking up from her book, Bloom answered, "I'm fine."

"And how's your lunch?" She tried again, "It looks delicious."

Pushing the plate of salad towards the 'Queen of Detention', Bloom replied as emptily as before, "Have it."

Sighing, Griselda turned in her seat, facing the red head, "Bloom."

At the soft, cold tone, Bloom turned to face the Deputy. The last time she'd heard it, Stella had received a months' worth of detention.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're not sleeping either." She sighed, looking at Bloom sadly, "You're not fine Bloom."

Blinking back the tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes, Bloom whispered hoarsely, "I know."

* * *

From that afternoon, Griselda made sure to sit with Bloom during every meal, making sure she ate a few bites of her food before allowing her to push the plate away. When she wasn't in class teaching, she was with Bloom, not necessarily right beside her, but in the same room, unless of course Bloom was having tea with Faragonda. On those days, Griselda said nothing to Bloom, just held her tightly. Some days though, Elditrude joined them, coaxing Bloom into planning pranks with her.

One evening, Griselda sat at the large desk in the staff room working on the essays in front of her while Bloom read one of the defence books she'd loaned her on the sofa. When the door opened unexpectedly, the pair looked up, Griselda smiling at the sight of her girlfriend. "Elditrude, what a lovely surprise."

Smiling, the purple clad witch kissed her quickly on the cheek, "I'm here to steal Bloom for a while."

"Mm, steal away then."

Now grinning widely, Elditrude turned to Bloom, who had focused back on the book she held, "Are you ready to have some fun Bloom?" She asked excitedly.

Snorting at the sight of the intimidating witch bouncing like an over grown puppy, Griselda shook her head and turned back to the essays in front of her.

Without even looking up from her book, Bloom answered the witch, "I'm not helping you paint Alfea."

"That's not-" She started indignantly, only to stop at the raised eyebrow. Shoulders dropping, the tall witch sighed, "I don't know how you can stand all this…" She looked around the room, sneering, "Pink."

"If you don't like the colour scheme, take it up with the Headmistress." Bloom said while standing up, her book tucked under her arm.

"Take what up with me?"

Turning around, Elditrude smile sweetly at the old fairy, "Can I-"

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

"No." Faragonda repeated, walking over to the cupboard near Griselda, "You cannot repaint my school."

Bloom looked from the smartly dressed woman to the frowning witch, "How many times have you tried?" She asked, eyeing the witch blankly.

"A couple." She replied, scratching the back of her neck.

"I may not remember the exact number Elditrude, but I know it's higher then a couple." Faragonda said, turning around to face the pair, a tin of biscuits in her hand.

Blinking, Bloom pursed her lips in thought. Taking the pen she now constantly had tucked in her hair out, she pulled the lose sheet of paper she'd jammed in between the pages of her book free and quickly scribbled down what she was thinking. Folding it into fourths, she passed it to Elditrude, ignoring the raised eyebrow. "I'll be in my room if you want me," She said, glancing at Griselda before leaving.

Behind her, the three teachers watched her as she left, each one worried deeply by the emptiness they could all sense around her.

"She carry's too much pain for one so young." Elditurde spoke softly, turning to face Griselda, "Perhaps we should-"

"No. I promised her we would not interfere."

"It's killing her Griselda." The witch whispered.

Looking up at her girlfriend, she didn't bother trying to hide the pain she felt, "I know."

* * *

The next day, Bloom walked into the staffroom and collapsed onto the sofa beside Griselda. The older woman looked at her, but knowing nothing she'd say would help, she lifted her arm and allowed the girl to curl up against her and use her leg as a pillow as she read from her book. Closing her eyes, Bloom concentrated on the sensation of having someone run their hand through her hair. It soon lulled her into a light sleep.

Not long later, Faragonda walked in. Seeing the way Bloom was curled up, she froze. _'I wish I was the one holding her.' _Eyes widening in surprise at her thoughts, she almost missed the greeting from her Deputy.

"Faragonda."

Clearing her throat lightly, she nodded in return, "Griselda." Forcing herself to move, she walked over to the table, her focus on the pot of tea sitting there, "How's Princess Stella's detentions going with Griffin?"

"Well."

Frowning at the short answer, the Headmistress turned around and looked at her, "You never did tell me what she did to deserve such a harsh punishment," She said, tilting her head to the side, "Care to share?"

Glancing down at the red head beside her, Griselda answered slowly, "She bullied one of the girls."

"And what did she say to end up with a months' worth of detention at Cloud Tower?" When Griselda didn't answer her, Faragonda stood up from where she was leaning against the table, "Griselda?" She called softly, "What did she do?"

"Stella didn't react well to the news that I fell in love with a woman." Bloom whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear.

Remembering that day, even though there were some not so cheerful parts she'd wish to forget, Bloom couldn't help but smile brightly at the memory of being held in Faragonda's arms. She had felt so protected in that moment. So cared for. Above her, Griselda smiled as well. Since the attack, Bloom rarely smiled anymore, and never so happily. Had either of the two women on the sofa looked at the Headmistress, they would have seen her heartbreak at the sight.

Swallowing back her anguish, Faragonda tried to smile, "I'm sorry to hear that Bloom. I had thought Princess Stella would be above that."

Sighing, Bloom opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, "So did I."

* * *

Late that night found Faragonda sitting in her office trying to finish up the last of the days paperwork. Unfortunately, her thoughts turned to Bloom like they had been since her first tea with the red head and the revealing conversation she'd had with her not that long ago. Giving up on the pretence of work, she cradled her head in her hands and closed her eyes. _'She's in love with another.'_ She sighed, _'Who could have captured her heart?'_

Thinking back on everything she had seen recently, she felt her heart break. Everywhere Bloom was, Griselda was right beside her.

Sitting up slowly, she stared at the wall in front of her blankly, "Oh."


	12. Grief is the Price We Pay for Love

**Grief is the Price We Pay for Love**

* * *

Although she didn't realize it, Faragonda picked up her habit of walking the school at night once more. Since coming to realize her feelings for the young red head, she had started to roam the halls at all hours of the night in hopes of understanding her new found feelings. The main thing that was bothering her was whether or not to tell Bloom. Could she risk the fallout of telling her? She'd come to rely on the conversations the two shared over tea, even if it was only about nothing deeper then how their day had been.

'_What would it do to her relationship with Griselda?_' She thought with a sigh.

Griselda was her friend and here was contemplating ruining her relationship. _'Some friend I am. I've become a bitter old wo-'_

"What in Dragons?" She stopped, hearing a soft tingling.

Hearing it once more, she followed the sound down the hall as silently as she could in her heels. She could hear music, and it was getting louder the further she walked. Coming to a stop in front of what she knew to be an old classroom, she pressed her ear to the door, confirming her suspicions. _'Please don't be a student.' _She thought as she gently turned the handle and pushed the door open wide enough for her to step through. Stifling a gasp at the sight in front of her, Faragonda watched with wide eyes as long fingers played over the keys to the grand piano in the centre of the room.

"_I gave you the space so you could breathe, I kept my distance so you would be free,_" Bloom sang, not noticing her audience, "_And hoped that you'd find the missing piece to bring you back to me._"

Biting her lip to keep quiet at the extraordinary singing, the Headmistress listened to the red head as she sang, her pain evident in the shaking of her voice as she held the notes.

"_Why don't you remember? Don't you remember, the reason you loved me before?_ _Baby, please remember you used to love me._"

Blinking back the tears that had gathered at what she'd heard, Faragonda pushed herself from the wall, clapping lightly, the sound startling the young woman from her thoughts.

Jumping, Bloom spun around. She was surprised to see the Headmistress standing there, clapping. She hadn't heard her come in. "Headmistress, I didn't see you there." She said, gently resting her hands in her lap.

Smiling slightly, the white haired fairy made her way over to Bloom, "You play lovely my dear," She said, gesture to the piano, "As well as-" She stopped speaking as she caught sight of the dark blue sleeve half covering the bandage around her wrist, "My dear what happened?" She asked, gently picking up the hand to examine the area.

"Just a sprain," She said, looking from the bandage to her, "It should be healed in an hour or so."

Glancing between the bandage and the girls almost lifeless eyes, Faragonda smiled hesitantly, carefully lowering the hand she held, "Very well dear," She said, straightening up, "Would you play another for me? I only caught the tail end of the last one."

Looking down at the keys, Bloom mumbled, barely loud enough for the Alfea Headmistress to hear, "I don't usually play in front of people."

Although saddened to not hear more of Bloom's playing, Faragonda smiled in understanding, "Then all I will say is this, you sing beautifully Bloom." Smiling once more, she turned and headed for the door.

Watching her leave, Bloom felt as though she was losing her all over again. Taking a deep breath, she started playing before she could change her mind. After the first few notes, she started to sing, barely loud enough for her to be heard.

"_When I look up from my pillow, I dream you are there with me. Though you are far away, I know you'll always be near to me._"

Turning around, Faragonda watched her, mouth agape as she saw her playing with her eyes closed.

"_I go to sleep and imagine that you're there with me._" She sang, her voice growing stronger each time, "_I go to sleep and imagine that you're there with me._"

So enraptured by the red head, Faragonda didn't realize she was moving until she felt the edge of the stool against her legs. Sitting down beside her, she watched her intently.

"_I look around me and feel you are ever so close to me. Each tear that flows from my eye brings back memories of you to me. I go to sleep and imagine that you're there with me. I go to sleep and imagine that you're there with me._"

Opening her eyes, Bloom stared off across the room as she felt her body fill with regret, "_I was wrong. I will cry. I will love you till the day I die._" Looking down, she watched as her tears fell onto the keys, "_You were all, you alone and no one else. You were meant for me._"

"_When morning comes again, I have the loneliness you left me. Each day drags by, until finally my time descends on me._"

Blinking back tears of her own, Faragonda fought with herself to not reach out and hold the young woman beside her.

"_I go to sleep and imagine that you're there with me. I go to sleep and imagine that you're there with me._" She finished singing, her voice as soft as when she began.

As the last notes trailed off, Faragonda twisted in her place, the small smile curling up her lips slowly turning into a frown of worry. Reaching out, she gently pried Blooms hand from where it sat on the keys and held it in between her own. "Bloom, what's wrong my dear?"

Shaking her head, Bloom turned to face the older woman, forcing a smile, "It's nothing. Just the song."

Although she didn't believe her, something about the way she was sitting told her hunched over, Faragonda smiled softly at the teen, brushing a lock of hair from her face, "Thank you for sharing that with me Bloom." She said, gently caressing her damp cheek, "It was beautiful."

Relaxing at the familiar touch, Bloom closed her eyes, sighing, "You're welcome Fara."

Catching her breath at the name, the headmistress looked at Bloom in surprise. Remembering to breathe, Faragonda gasped quietly, hoping that the girl in front of her couldn't hear her pounding heart. Unconsciously, she edged closer to her as she ran her thumb over the prominent cheekbone. Looking down the pale lips in front of her, she licked her own just before capturing them in a gentle kiss.

* * *

Days later, Bloom sat curled up in the corner of the sofa in the staffroom, staring out the large windows. _'It looks like how I feel.' _She thought as the dark clouds rolled closer to the school. _'Maybe I'm actually a weather fairy.'_

Sighing, Bloom rested her cheek against her knees as her thoughts turned once more to the kiss. _'Why'd she run?' _ Feeling herself tearing up, Bloom squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, wanting nothing more than to let go of every single crushing emotion she was feeling. Unfortunately, life had taught her to only show a little of what she was actually feeling. So with little effort, she pulled herself together, wiped away the few tears that had escaped with her now regular blue half sleeve, and turned to watch the clouds once more.

So lost in her thoughts, Bloom missed the all too familiar clicking of heels drawing closer to the staff room. She only realised she was no longer alone when she heard the voice of the woman haunting her thoughts.

"Griselda, I need t-" Freezing at the sight of the girl, Faragonda gripped her hands tightly. "Bloom."

Turning, Bloom looked at the Headmistress, not missing the anxious tugging of her fingers, "Headmistress." She replied blandly, turning back to watch the clouds as they lit up.

Watching the girl for a few moments, the older woman took in her appearance, noting the change in style. No longer in any of her stylish outfits she was accustomed to seeing the red head in, Bloom sat with her feet in thick socks, grey sweats and a white tank top. If it wasn't for the socks, Faragonda would have thought she had just been training. Swallowing thickly, she tightened her grip even further on her hands, "A-Are you alright Bloom?" She asked, looking at the girl in concern.

'_No, I am not. I'm not alright. I've never been alright. And don't know what to do anymore.' _She thought, but aloud she spoke just as emptily as before, "I'm fine."

Pursing her lips to keep the hurt from showing through at the obvious lie, Faragonda gave a jerky nod, "Of course Bloom." She whispered, turning to leave. _'I'm sorry Bloom.'_

* * *

That night, Bloom sat in her bathroom, leaning up against the bathtub crying. As sobs wracked her slight frame, she removed the blue half sleeve from her arm and jerkily unwound the bandage underneath. With each roll, pale pink scars were revealed with darker ones criss-crossing overtop of them.

Blinding searching for her improvised blade, a broken off piece from her mirror, she held it against her pale skin.

"I'm sorry Fara."


	13. Bloom!

**Bloom!**

* * *

Sitting back in her high backed chair, the Headwitchress watched as her long-time friend paced back and forth in front of her desk. She had unexpectedly shown up wanting to talk, only she had done her best to keep from talking about whatever it was that was bothering her. A tactic she knew she used when she wasn't sure about what she was feeling. The pacing was a result of her pushing Faragonda to tell her the real reason she came. Almost immediately she had stood and started to pace, counting off each length quietly with each turn.

It was her coping mechanism.

She hexed things.

Faragonda paced and counted.

'_A rather distinct expression of who we are.'_ Griffin mentally snorted, lacing her gloved hands together.

Sighing softly as she heard the fairy move past the usual number, Griffin settled further back on her chair, expecting for this to continue for a while. The first thing she'd learnt when it came to Faragonda pacing was to wait it out. Something she was not known to do often, but she'd learnt her lesson the first and only time, she'd tried to stop her. That day, she'd learned that patience really was a virtue.

As the numbers steadily rose higher and higher, Griffin grew concerned for her friend. While not as high as they'd once been, she hadn't heard them pass fifty since Valtor was sentence to the Omega Dimension the first time. She still had no clue about what had caused such a strong reaction in the woman.

In front of the desk, Faragonda came to a standstill, her voice no longer muttering soft numbers. Staring blankly at her friend, she felt her eyes begin to burn with tears. Throwing herself back onto her chair, she pursed her lips. It took her sometime to force the words from her mouth.

"I've fallen in love with Bloom."

Griffin stared at her friend.

"Say something." Faragonda ordered, gripping the armrests tightly.

"Have you told her?"

"Of course not!" She said hotly, "She's my student."

If she didn't consider it beneath her, Griffin would have slammed her head on her desk, as it was, she just sighed, "She hasn't been your student since two months before the attack Fara."

"Don't you think I know that?" Faragonda growled, "But every memory I have of her is when she first arrived. I don't have the familiarity with her that everyone else does because I don't remember gaining it!"

Surprised by the angry outburst, Griffin sat back. Neither said anything as Faragonda calmed herself.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She said eventually, the tense set of her shoulders relaxing.

Shaking her head, the purple haired witch waved away the apology, "It doesn't matter Fara." Lacing her fingers together, she pursed her dark painted lips in thought, "Have you looked at your journal since you were released?"

"My journal?" Faragonda shook her head, frowning, "I haven't written in it for years."

Smiling sadly, Griffin once more shook her head, "I believe you started writing in it again after Valtor's escape."

Faragonda looked at her with wide eyes, "Valtor escaped?" She asked in a panicked whisper.

Frowning slightly, Griffin looked at her friend closely, "He did, at the beginning of the year."

"W-Where is he now?"

"He's dead." She was somewhat surprised by the relieved expression her friend gave at the news, "Bloom stopped him."

Snappy to attention, Faragonda leant forward, her hands once more holding tightly to the armrests. "Did anything happen to her?"

"Nothing beyond a couple of scratches and bruises," She answered slowly, "Faragonda, what is worrying you so much?" She asked, concerned for her friends mental health at the rapid change in moods.

Faragonda shook her head, "Nothing," Pushing herself up, she smoothed out her skirt, "I should be going. Thank you for the talk." Turning around, she walked out of the dark office, not acknowledging the call for her to wait.

She had a journal to read.

* * *

Down in the main hall, Elditrude sat with her sister watching as the girls milled about below them having breakfast. Although she was looking from student to student, the purple clad witch's mind was elsewhere. Across from her, Zarathustra flicked through the book she had 'borrowed' from her sister earlier that day. Spying the edge of a piece of paper wedged between the pages, the blue eyed witch pulled it out, unfolding it quickly to read what was on it.

"Try layering disillusion spells on yourself." She read aloud, frowning in confusion.

"What was that Zarathustra?" Elditrude asked, focusing on her sister, "What's that?"

"I don't know." She looked up, "It was in your book."

Glancing at the book sitting on the table in front of her younger sister, the purple witch glared, "You too-" She stopped talking, her dark purple eyes settling on the curling script on the back of the paper, "What's that?" She asked, snatching the paper from her sister.

As her eyes moved along each line, her already pale features turned grey as all colour drained from her face.

"Elditrude, what is it?" Zarathustra asked, her voice thick with worry.

"I have to go." With that, the taller witch pushed herself out of her seat and bolted from the hall, ignoring all the stares from the students she passed, the paper still clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

Sitting in the staffroom, finishing off her first cup of coffee for the day, Griselda looked out the window at the clear sky. She was glad the storm from the day before had passed, she had been wanting to take the third years out to see if they'd been practising for the last week. _'I doubt many of them have been. No doubt Miss Stella hasn't.'_ She thought, _'How that girl is still he-'_ Before she could continue with her thoughts, the staffroom door flew open, bouncing off the wall with a loud bang.

Standing up, she turned around just as her girlfriend rushed in, "Elditru-"

"Where's Bloom?" The tall witch demanded.

Frowning, Griselda pushed up her glasses, "I don't know, most likely still asleep. What's going on Elditrude?"

Not giving answering, Elditrude turned and ran from the room, Griselda following a step behind her. Nothing mattered to the witch at that moment beyond making it to Blooms room as fast as she could.

* * *

On the floor above, Faragonda sat at her desk, her journal sitting untouched in front of her. Since returning to Alfea, she had sat staring at the hard covered book. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read about what had happened with Valtor, but she trusted Griffin. If she said to read it, she would.

It was just going to take some time.


	14. Talks & Truths

**Talks &amp; Truths**

* * *

Bloom knew the moment she woke up that she wasn't in her room. Her room didn't smell so sterile. No, she wasn't in her room; she was in the hospital wing. _'Great,'_ She thought as she sighed, _'Just what I need.'_

"We know you're awake Bloom."

Opening her eyes, Bloom looked up at Griselda, who stood beside her bed, her eyes rimmed red. Beside the stern fairy was Elditrude, and beside her, Headmistress Griffin. If she was asked, she wouldn't have denied the pang of disappointment she felt at not seeing Faragonda there as well. Thankfully no one asked her, but they all saw it.

"We haven't yet told her," Said Griffin, reaching out a gloved hand, "We agreed that we'd wait until you woke to tell her, if you wished to."

Bloom frowned as she pushed herself up, "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Twenty-three hours."

"Oh." Was all she could think of to say.

"Bloom," Griselda sighed, "Why didn't you tell us? We could have help."

Looking away from her friends, Bloom shook her head, drawing her legs up to her chest.

"Bloom." This time is was Elditrude who reached out, "Talk to us." The usually loud witch pleaded softly.

"No," Bloom whispered, watching as a bird flew past the window, "You're obligated to tell her."

"Bloom-"

"I said no!" Bloom snapped, turning to look at them, "I do not want her to know, so leave it be."

Seeing the couple getting ready to say more, Griffin quickly cut in, "Why don't you two go and have something to eat." She suggested, glaring when Griselda went to argue.

Having been on the receiving end of the look before, Elditrude grasped Griselda's hand and pulled her along with her out of the room, "Come on, we'll come back when we're done."

Waiting until the door was closed, Griffin turned back to the red head. She wasn't under any delusions that the girl would speak to her, at least, not without some encouragement. So, with a soft sigh, she sat on the edge of the bed, her gloved hands resting in her lap.

"You know," She started casually; "I am under no such obligation to tell Faragonda."

"So?"

Arching her brow, Griffin smirked, "So, you could talk to me, if you wished."

Bloom smiled hesitantly, "I-I think I'd like that."

* * *

As the weeks passed, Bloom slowly started feeling better. She still had off days where she felt numb, but on those days, she was usually joined by Griselda, or if not her, she would go over to Cloud Tower and sit with Eldirtrude or Griffin. Throughout it all, she stayed clear of Faragonda. She made sure she was never alone with her, and if she had to speak to her, she was always polite, never engaging her in more than idle small talk before leaving. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the Headmistress missed their teas with how often they spoke. She wouldn't admit it, but the days she spoke with Fara were generally followed by a bad day.

It was on one of those days that she found herself walking the hallways of the school late at night. She was unable to sleep. Nothing new. She hadn't been sleeping well for months, the last time being when she was wrapped up securely in Faragonda's arms. Sighing, Bloom shook her head, turning down the next hallway, stopping at the sight in front of her.

"Oh for Dragons sake, get a room you two!" Bloom growled good naturedly as the pair in front of her sprung apart.

Patting down her hair while her girlfriend fixed up her dress and glasses, Elditrude smiled widely at the young woman, "Bloom! What are you doing up so late?"

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Bloom casually walked up to them, "Getting some tea." She stopped, offering a Griselda a smile, "And what were you two up to, before-" She waved her hand to the wall they had previously been leaning against, "-that?"

"Dinner."

"Reports."

The two answered, glaring at the other.

Opening her mouth, Bloom went to ask for clarification, but decided against it at the last second. She didn't want to know. Shaking her head, she stepped away from them, heading for the kitchen, "Right, you two have fun with those reports over dinner." She said, smirking at them over her shoulder.

Once around the corner, Bloom started laughing, leaning against the wall to keep herself upright. Dragons it felt good to laugh. Holding her sides as she slowly calmed, Bloom turned, leaning back against the wall with her head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling. _'Elditrude's right, this school really needs a paint job.' _ She thought idly as she looked at the even paler pink roof.

So focused on the ceiling and how she could paint it without anyone noticing, she didn't hear the quickly approaching footsteps. What drew her from her thoughts was the feeling of a body crashing into her side. She let out a short shriek of surprise. Feeling them begin to fall, Bloom reacted on instinct alone. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around the other person and pulled them against her, leaning back against the wall to support the added weight. Inhaling deeply, Bloom felt what little air she'd managed to breathe leave her lungs at the familiar scent of vanilla and earth hit her. Keeping her eyes shut, she let her head fall back with a soft thump.

"Oh."

Eyes flying open, Bloom stared at the woman who stood no less than a few inches from her face. Just as she always did, Bloom lost herself in Faragonda's dark blue eyes. _'How I've missed holding her.'_ Unconsciously, she tightened her hold on the older woman, pulling her closer.

Gasping once more, Faragonda braced herself against the wall with her hand, the other gripping tightly to Blooms shoulder. Licking her dry lips, she tried to think of something to say. She didn't get the chance.

"Is everything alri-"

The pair turned at the voice, surprised to see Griselda and Elditrude standing there, mouths hanging open in shock. They watched as the surprise slowly faded, replaced with a questioning smile.

"It's not what it looks like," Bloom said, even as she continued to hold the older woman. Looking between the couple, she smirked playfully, "Weren't you supposed to be doing reports in your room? You got here pretty quickly."

Even as her cheeks became red, Griselda shot back with a smirk of her own, "And weren't you on your way to get some tea?"

Before Bloom could reply, Griselda turned and walked away, dragging a laughing Elditrude behind her. Sighing, Bloom shook her head and turned back to the woman she loved. Finally noticing how close they were, Bloom let go of her, allowing her to stand up straight. Not sure what to say, she said the first thing that came to her mind, "So you walked in on them too huh."

Faragonda nodded slowly, watching the red head with wide eyes, "I was on my way to the kitchen when I…" She trailed off, gesturing towards the hallway she'd all but run from, "I'm sorry Bloom." She sighed, her shoulders drooping.

Looking up from straightening her top, Bloom shrugged, "It's fine."

"No," She shook her head, "It's not. Bloom-"

"It was an accident Fara," Bloom said, giving her a small smile, "Don't worry about it." She waved her hand as she turned to walk away.

Two things registered at that moment. One, Bloom called her Fara and two; they were talking about two different things. Hastening after her, Faragonda walked in stride with her. "I'm not talking about running into you, although I am sorry about that, I didn't hurt you did I?" She waited only long enough for Bloom to shake her head, "Good." She sighed, "But I was talking about Griselda and Elditrude."

Bloom frowned, "Why are you sorry about that? I should be the one apologizing; I should have made sure they'd gone to Griselda's room," She snorted, "I mean what if it was a student who found them and not us? Griselda would never live it down."

"You're rather calm about this." Faragonda observed, confused by the easy acceptance.

"It's not the first time I've walked in on them, nor will it be the last, I'm sure." Bloom said, pushing the door to the kitchen open. "Since they got together, the family has found them in many compromising positions, some I'm sure Griselda is happy you don't remember."

"So this isn't the first time they've…"

Looking at the confused woman, Bloom laughed, "Oh Dragon's no."

Frowning, Faragonda sat and watched as the red head set about making them tea. When the young woman sat beside her, she turned in her seat, "Tell me Bloom, what am I missing?" She pleaded softly.

Hearing the slight wobble in her voice, Bloom made up her mind. "What do you want to know Fara?"

* * *

Hours later, Bloom and Fargonda sat side by side at the bench in the far corner of the kitchen. Bloom had just finished telling Faragonda everything that had happened since the beginning of her second year at Alfea. Well, almost everything. And Faragonda knew it. There was something else she wasn't being told, and she had an idea of what it was.

"Things were much better the last time we were here you know." Bloom whispered, staring at the wall in front of her.

Faragonda sighed, "Yes, I believe they were."

"You remember?" She asked quietly, trying not to get her hopes up.

"No, not really."

"Then how?"

Gently placing her cup down, Faragonda held out her hands, summoning the dark red book she'd left sitting on her desk. Opening to where she'd last read, she passed the journal to Bloom before returning to her tea.

Slowly looking from the woman watching her closely, Bloom focused on the neat, swirling script in front of her. Across the middle of the page were two sentences.

_I told Bloom.  
She loves me too._

"Tell me again Bloom," She whispered, "But this time, I want to know _everything_."


	15. Everything

**Everything**

* * *

By the end of her tale, both Bloom and Faragonda had tears in their eyes. When they spilled over, Bloom swiped them away harshly, not wanting the woman beside her to see them. Unfortunately she had and instinctively, she reached out and grasped the hands rubbing at her cheeks, holding them tightly in her own. Sniffling, Bloom turned, facing the older woman, staring down at her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Frowning, Faragonda tried to catch her eye, "Whatever for my dear?"

"For keeping everything from you."

"Ooh," Faragonda moaned softly, gathering the girl into her arms, "While I wish you hadn't Bloom, there's no need to apologize for it." She whispered, gently running her fingers through the long strands of hair, "I know you didn't do it to hurt me."

"But I did." Bloom cried, her slight frame shaking with each sob.

"Oh my darling, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." She held her tighter, dropping a soft kiss to her temple, "Come now dear, calm yourself. You'll make yourself sick." Faragonda whispered gently, "Come now dear, there, just breathe. I have you."

Eventually Bloom calmed enough to pull away, although Faragonda refused to let her go completely. Acting before she could talk herself out of it, Faragonda cupped the tear stained cheek and wiped away the last of her tears.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you."

Shaking her head, the older fairy gently wiped her other cheek clear of tears, "It's okay my dear."

"No it's not," Bloom sighed, "Nothing's okay, and it hasn't been for a while."

Worried the white haired fairy reached out, gripping Blooms hands tightly, "Bloom?"

Looking up, Bloom met the Headmistress' eyes, for once not forcing back everything she felt, letting her see for once just how far from okay she really was, "I just want to sleep," She whispered, "I'm so tired Fara."

Swallowing back her questions, Faragonda nodded, "Okay," She stood, her heels clicking against the tiles of the floor, "Let's get you to bed." She said, carefully pulling Bloom against her.

Feeling safe, Bloom wrapped her arms around the slender waist, holding on tightly as they teleported from the kitchen. When she opened her eyes next, she found herself in a room she'd only seen twice before.

"Go to sleep Bloom," Faragonda ordered, gently pushing her back against the bed, "We'll talk in the morning."

Nodding, Bloom closed her eyes, the last thing she registered being the bed dipping beside her as she fell into darkness.

* * *

When Bloom woke up next, it was to the pleasant feeling of a warm body pressing along her back. Turning in the arms wrapped securely around her waist, the young vampire smiled at the peacefully sleeping woman. She would have stayed like that, content to just lay with Faragonda, but her stomach let out a low growl, reminding her that she had missed dinner the night before. Sighing, she carefully untangled herself from the older woman and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Seeing as she was up, she might as well make them both some breakfast.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Faragonda stretched out in search of Bloom. When her hand came in contact with nothing but cool sheets, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling with a sigh.

"You didn't really expect her to stay, did you Fara?"

Sometime later, she pushed aside the blanket and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Moping about would not help her. So, with a sigh, she stood up and threw on her robe, intent on having a large cup of steaming hot coffee before officially starting her day. But, on her way to the kitchen, she froze. Standing by the table with her back to her was Bloom. Unsure of what to do, the Headmistress just stood there, starring at the red head until she turned around.

"Oh!" Bloom gasped, jumping slightly in surprise, "Fara, I didn't hear you get up."

"Nor I you."

Something in the Headmistress' tone told Bloom to look closer. Searching the rather stunned expression, Bloom sighed quietly as she realized what'd had happened. "Oh Fara," She whispered, walking over to her, "I just got up to make us some breakfast. I figured we'd need it if we're to finish talking."

As Bloom guided her to the table by her hand, Faragonda frowned, "I thought you told me everything last night." Looking up from her seat, she caught sight of the fleeting look of sadness on the red head's face.

Smiling sadly, Bloom walked around to the other side and sat down, "Not everything," She said softly, gently tugging her long glove back into place on her arms, "Not everything."


	16. Authors Note 2

**A short sequel is coming!**

**I'll post something here to let you know when it's up. **

**Keep an eye out for it. **

**Ro. **


End file.
